


Fanart for Oops, Our Faces Collided

by drowninglub



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninglub/pseuds/drowninglub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ovie lands on Sid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart for Oops, Our Faces Collided

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oops, Our Faces Collided](https://archiveofourown.org/works/851367) by [BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse). 



> Because Ovie+Sid = <3<3<3


End file.
